SplinterCell: Metal Gear CX
by Solobat
Summary: a boy finds a disk of a supposed metal gear that was not supposed to have exist. he meets with Solid snake and Sam Fisher to find out what it is and who are going to use it
1. The Disk

SplinterCell: Mission Metal Gear CX  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The story begins in a small town in Japan where a young boy named Caleb is seemingly   
  
having one of his regular days at school, but when it gets himself into to something of a   
  
espionage cover up by accident he has no option to get out.  
  
"So when are you getting the new Tron2.0 game for PC?", said George. "Well I am getting it today but I am going to have to walk there because my bike was accidentally ran over by my step dad's trailer, but the bike will be repaired (I hope so)," said Caleb softly.  
  
As Caleb walks alone on the sidewalk to Starpoint Mall he thinks of the news of what has been going on. The terrorists against metal gears have seemingly destroyed another one that was on a tanker but the metal gear was yet to be found. Another story was about a special covert agent in the CIA that supposedly steals information from governments to protect the United States. "But those stories are just rumors because there has been no evidence of them or of what they do," Caleb told to himself.  
  
As he walked into the mall he saw a man with a long coat and a white pony tail, he kind of looked Russian. Caleb noticed that the man hide a copy of Tron2.0 behind the shelf to where no one could even know it was there. The man left and walked out of the door calm then slowly glancing at Caleb. When Caleb so him glance at him he just tried to act normal. The man left. Caleb went over to Game Stop to pick up his copy of Tron2.0 but then he thought of the copy that the strange man hid. "Should I get? Maybe it is a special version and no one else knows about it?", he thought. Caleb went to the shelf when no one was looking and picked up the copy that the strange man hid. He gave the clerk the money for the game then he walked back home still wondering about the copy he got.  
  
"Did you get the copy of the Metal Gear Omega schematics?", talking to @!$%&# on the computer. "What! What do you mean you didn't get it I placed it where I said I would," snarled Ocelot. "Wait," he says as he gets a bewildered look. "That kid must of taken it. We must find him before he finds out what is on that disk!" But unknowingly Ocelot's conversation was being tapped by two other people that would soon find out that their destinies would soon be in twined with each other for the greatest battle for power and destruction that is trying to be covered up for the safety of the people.  
  
As Caleb gets home he finds no one is home so he thinks this is the perfect time to skip his 3 page essay due tomorrow and install Tron2.0 in his laptop. He runs up the stairs of his house fumbling to get his shoes off at the same time dropping his books and clinging to hold the bag that seemingly holds a secret to complete control of a stolen military weapon that was never supposed to be made for its cpu was too complex to control.   
  
The two men that tapped Ocelot have tracked the whereabouts of the kid that holds a complete mystery on a disk.   
  
A man with a bandana tied around his head seemingly comes out of nowhere being cautious with every move he makes. He spots a boy in a room on top of a three story house playing on a computer. He takes out an M9 tranqulizer gun for any surprises that might happen. The man with the bandana heads to the side of the house climbing up the wall to then hanging off with a small percent of his strength to move onto the balcony.   
  
A shadow looked like as of it were alive slowly creeping to a house that seemed to be abandoned except for a small boy looking like as if he were having trouble with his computer. The supposed shadow stood up taking the form of a man. The shadow man crept slowly and cautiously to the back door picking the lock as if it were a simple balancing act with to light metal pins.  
  
Caleb is trying to install Tron2.0 into his computer but an error kept on coming up on his computer saying that the graphics engine were not enough for the requirements. His face froze for a second or two but then he remembered that when he got the game at Game Stop his friend Alex slipped him a new edition graphics engine that would go to his computer for Tron 2.0 to work. Caleb carefully installs it trying to not shock himself… OW! Too much and to not damage the computer in the installation. Finally! He was at the final setup screen for the installation. There was something he noticed that wasn't there before. There was a blue button in the bottom right corner that said MGWSch.//:C. Caleb was wondering what if it was a special thing of the "version" he found. He clicked it. All of a sudden pictures and schematics started popping up on his computer. "Metal Gear?! No way!" It was pictures of a metal gear that he had never heard of before, thinking that he must of gotten himself into something that his curiosity had have. Suddenly he heard 2 distinct sounds. One of the bathroom window and the other a creak of the steps of the stairs. "I am by myself," he thought. Or so he did. Then……..Boom! 


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2  
  
Boom! The moniter starts to go up in smoke. "Awww man," Caleb said very depressingly. He takes out the disk and puts it into his pocket before there is anymore damage. Two men rush into his doorway with their guns pointed at him. They both yell freeze. Everyone is surprised (Caleb mostly because he does not know what is going on). One man looked like he was in a slick diving suit with pockets and N.V.G. There was a man in a bluish suit with pockets, a bandana around his head, and somewhat of a mullet. "Ehehehehe………," said Caleb frightened. The shadow man said, "Who are you?" "I was about to ask the same thing," said the man with the bandana. "Look I am here the metal gear disk so just get out of my way,"  
  
said the man with the bandana. The shadow man said, "Sorry but I am here for the same thing."  
  
Their guns which were pointing at Caleb were now pointing at each other. "it seems we are at a stalemate. Eh, by the what is your name?" asked the shadow man. "My name is Solid Snake."   
  
!!!! Thought Caleb. " The hero of Shadow Moses?" "You could say that." "And by the way what is your name?" "The name is Sam Fisher I am a Splinter for the CIA." "CIA I thought those were rumors of you," said Snake surprisingly.   
  
"So have you found the boy yet?" said Ocelot. "Yes sir. We have located him at a house outside of a small town in Japan." "Good. We are leaving now! We cannot risk the discovery of Metal Gear W to everyone!" "Deploy the troops we need to get a boy with a valuable package."  
  
Thump, Thump. There was a sound in the attic. "Were you alone when you first got in?" asked Snake. "Nuuu noo," said Caleb still frightened and confused. "Look," Sam Fisher said, "Need to get the boy and the disk out of here." "But why the boy?" Snake said. "Because he is the only one that can decode it." "What!! But I only know how to play video games on PC!"  
  
They both lower their weapons slowly but cautiously. Sam Fisher says, "I have recently found information that there had been a special project for clones. The first 3 failed but you were the only successful clone." O_O Caleb just sits dumbfounded. "I had recently found the same data also," said Snake. "But a clone of who?" asked Snake. "Us," Sam said. "How do I know that you are just not making this up," asked Snake again. "Because I had to break to the CIA head quarters that I worked for because I had suspected something was going on that they were trying to hide from me." "So I am supposed to be a clone that isn't supposed to exist," said Caleb. "Exactly. See your DNA has a distinct code to open the file in that disk." A man with brown camouflage with a black ski mask and a AK-47U with silencer came from the stairs and says on his radio "We found him, and he has the disk." Ocelot, over the radio, says, "Good make sure he does not get away." "Roger that." All of a sudden there were men coming out of nowhere that looked like the one at the stairs. "We have to get him out of here," said Fisher.  
  
"Ok. I will cover you so you two get out of here," "Make sure you come back because we do need you" " Don't worry about me I will be back" Solid Snake took out his suppressed USP and started shooting at the men after Caleb. "Here Snake, take this so you can find us." While Snake is shooting with one hand he catches the tracker with the other. "Got it," he says, "Now get out of here now!" "You don't have to tell me twice," Caleb thought to himself.   
  
Sam connected a rope to the bathroom window. He grabbed Caleb and put him on his shoulder. They slowly repelled down the house. When the got to the ground a black van pulled up in the road. They both jumped in and the van road off. They thought they were out of the clear but they were being followed.  
  
Snake cleared a pathway to the attic. He threw a grenade to the back side of the attic, making it a huge hole in the house. Using his nanomachines he calls Octacon. "Can you hear me Otacon?" "Loud and clear Snake," said Octacon. A helicopter drops in with Octacon on the pilot's seat, at the end of the hole in the house. Three men come up to the attic and start shooting at Snake. Solid Snake starts running toward the helicopter and jumps… 


	3. the first fight

Chapter 3  
  
Solid Snake jumps out of the attic and barely clings to the leg of the helicopter. While the Russian men are still shooting at Snake, he climbs into the helicopter and pulls out a Stinger missile launcher. The helicopter starts moving away. Snake launches the missile instantly blowing up the entire how with all the Russians in it. Snake takes out the tracker and gives it to Octacon. "Is the boy alright?" asked Otacon. "Yes but how did you know about the boy?"  
  
"Well sorry I went behind your back for this but I put a very small listening device on your suit  
  
to pick up anyone else trying to get the disk. I hacked into the CIA mainframe.." "Must have been hard," said Snake. "Actually easier than you think. Well I checked everything he said."  
  
"And?" "Everything that he talked about was true. Turns out Sam went rogue when he found this out and a few CIA agents followed him and turning into their own group to help the U.S. I don't know how but they got a sample of your blood but they used that and some of Sam Fisher's and crossed their DNA strain making a super stealth soldier that can get into anywhere without breaking a sweat or alarming anyone. He would have to be trained of course but he would be a very fast learner though. And Snake there was something I found in the gene data." "What is it?" "Snake, Liquid's DNA is also in the gene data." "What!!!!"  
  
Caleb fell into the van along with Sam fisher beside him. "How are you Fisher? Anyone hurt," said a woman driving the van. "We are fine Katie. Just take us to the safe house. Ok." "Caleb I would like you to meet my daughter Katie" " Hi," said Caleb a bit shy. "Right back at you kid" All of a sudden everyone started hearing a helicopter behind them. "Is it Snake," Caleb asked. "I don't know. Could you hand me those binoculars?" "Sure," says Caleb as he picks up the binoculars. As Sam goes to the back window, looking through the binoculars he notices that it is not Snake in the copter, it is one of the men that were shooting at them. "Get down Caleb," yelled Sam. Caleb gets down while Sam takes out an M4, fully loaded. "Time to fight back," said Sam. As Fisher starts shooting at the copter through the back window the copter starts to evade at shoot back. Sam gets shot in the arm and he flies back almost through the front window. "Sam!!" yells Katie worriedly. All of a sudden Caleb began to have an urge to pick up the M4. And so he did, but when he did he was filled with anger. Caleb aimed at the helicopter yelling, "Ahhhahhhhhhhhh!!!" While he yelled at the copter, it had fired two heat seeking missiles. With dead aim, the missiles explode with the M4 in Caleb's hands. Three seconds later the helicopter explodes because the pilot had been shot in the head, crashing into the road. Suddenly Caleb becomes calm and says, " What happened?" "I was about to ask you the same thing Caleb," said Fisher, with confusion. "Will your arm be ok Sam?" "Just a flesh wound, I will be all right." "So where are we going now?" said Katie, yet still worried about his dad. "Well after that we should probably go to our bunker in the Appalachian mountains" "You mean going to another country on the other side of the world?" said Caleb both happily and surprisingly. "Why surprised" "Yeah because I have never left Japan before" "Well get used to it" "Dad, who is going to pick us up?" asked Katie. "Well lets just say I have friends in high places," said Sam smiling.  
  
The van drove into an old abandoned warehouse. A faint sound of a helicopter could be heard. It kept getting louder and louder until the copter could be seen. The helicopter landed in front of where the van had parked. Caleb, Sam, and Katie, walked out of the van. Caleb was wondering if it were the other guys that wanted him. Out of the copter came Solid Snake and a man that Caleb remembered that on the news said was is accomplice on the threats of the metal gears. "Is the boy ok?" asked Snake. "Yeah," said Fisher. "Caleb I would like for you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Otacon." "Hi Caleb" "Hi, Otacon" "Snake can I talk to you," Sam said urgently. They both walked over to a long distance away from Caleb. Otacon walked toward Caleb and asked him, " Do you mind if a little drop of your blood Caleb?" "Sure. I don't mind." Otacon pricks Caleb's finger. "Thanks." "O..K…."  
  
Both Sam and Snake discuss about the information that they had gotten about the boy over the time they were apart. "So what do we do with him? I mean if we let him go he could be used by anyone to get any information," said Snake. "He is going to have to stay with us since he has nowhere to go now," said Fisher. " I know we shouldn't bring him along for this but I think we should bring him with us where Metal Gear W is at," said Snake. " I agree for he must know what his life and destiny is," said Sam. Everyone gets into the helicopter, but before Otacon and Snake get on, Otacon tells Snake that he is positive for the genes. "I know… Let's go"  
  
As they get into the copter a faint sound of a tank and copters could be heard. 


End file.
